A Geisha's Diguise
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: Hisoka, Kuroro, and Killua are all taking in dinner and drinks at a traditional Japanese restaurant and inn. Enter a lovely geisha who is something more than the clothes she wears... One-shot


_A/N: This fic is for __**indraniFOREVER**__. And this is a prime example of why I ask for reviews - were it not for reviews I would not get some of my more interesting ideas and then you all would not be able to read these kinds of whacky fics. So… please review after reading ^^_

* * *

The soft intermingling melody of the flute and _shamisen_ wove its way around the room, enveloping the male clients as they relaxed with drinks of sake around the low wooden tables. The food had already been cleared away and all business between the three young men had already been concluded.

The oldest business man was in his late twenties with unusually bright red hair. His body was well developed, showing his obvious love of recreational physical activities, as he sat with one leg tucked in and the other was raised to balance his _sakazuki _of sake. Hisoka was a lover of good sake, and he had never found a better atmosphere to drink it in than this traditionally styled restaurant and inn. Ah, how he loved the Japanese culture.

Smiling to himself, Hisoka sipped his sake and peered over the ceramic saucer to see his two colleagues. He had known the two other men for varying lengths of time; Kuroro was an old high school buddy who had also been the red head's partner in crime on several occasions, while the youngest was actually the little brother of Hisoka's closest friend.

Kuroro laughed at something as he ruffled the silver hair of the barely twenty year old boy, and Killua tried his best to knock Kuroro's hand away.

"Oi old geezer I'm not a child!" Killua shouted as he threw back another round of sake. Kuroro joined in the toast and before Hisoka could blink the two had already finished their third _tokkuri _each. Smirking, Hisoka was just about to call out for several more to be brought when the sliding door opened to reveal a kneeling twenty-something year old woman. Hisoka's jaw unceremoniously dropped opened as the woman raised her dark haired head and pinned the man with a blank, black stare.

Her hair was styled up with several small combs, and one large decorative pin in the typical style of a geisha. The kimono was richly dyed Egyptian blue with patterns hand painted to resemble blossoming lilac plants and the obi was solid black. Her skin was naturally colored porcelain, her only makeup being dark kohl shadowing around her eyes and red paint along her lower lip to draw your attention directly there.

A natural born beauty.

Hisoka was transfixed by her appearance, but not in the same way as Kuroro and Killua. The two other males could barely form coherent thoughts as they watched the woman respectfully bow.

"Good evening sirs, I was asked to bring you more sake." Her voice was light and purely feminine in nature.

Hisoka finally collected himself enough to smile easily and gestured for the woman to enter, "Well now, thank you."

She dipped her head lower as she respectfully placed the new _tokkuri_s on the wooden table and filled her tray with the empties. However, before she could escape from the room Hisoka called out,

"Do you sing?"

Pausing in her steps to look down and back at the overly smug Hisoka, she dipped her head low as though in embarrassment. Her back was towards Kuroro and Killua so they did not see the icy glare the geisha sent Hisoka's way.

"Yes sir I do indeed." She replied unhurriedly, casually taking another step towards the doorway.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" Killua giddily chanted, pounding his fist against the table after every word and Kuroro enthusiastically joined in on the second round.

"Well?" Hisoka arched a brow and poured another splash of chilled sake into his _sakazuki_. "Surely you would not refuse customers such as us hmm?" Now he was simply baiting the woman in the hopes of forcing her to sing. Hisoka was very curious as to what her lilting voice would sound like with the accompaniment of both the flute and _shamisen_.

"If you must insist sirs." Once more the woman's head dipped low as she walked demurely towards the other two kimono clad women. She sat between them with her ankles tucked under her little butt and placed her long fingered hands lightly on her lap.

The two players paused in their song before changing the tune and playing the new notes softer than before. The woman who had brought them their new _tokkuri_s of sake kept her black eyes fixated on the floor as she opened her mouth to sing, almost inaudibly, the first lines of the song before her voice steadily grew stronger.

Hisoka was so absorbed into the music that he never noticed the once chilled sake had returned to room temperature. Both Kuroro and Killua had also been entranced by the geisha's song, leaving their sake neglected on the tables before them. And only when the last notes died away did any of the three stir.

The first was Hisoka, his shoulders laughing as he tried to contain his laughter. The red head slapped at his thigh, snapping the other two to attention and chuckled, "Wonderful!" over and over again.

The woman in blue bowed once before elegantly regaining her feet and strolling out of the room before another song could be requested of her. The two other women left behind picked up their instruments to continue on their original melody, melting into the background of the room as though nothing unusual had occurred.

"Wow…" Killua muttered, staring after the singer. "She was spectacular, and what a looker."

"Agreed." Kuroro muttered as he knocked back more sake, though more subdued than the two had been earlier.

Audible snickers came from Hisoka's throat as he continued to watch as his two associates remained in the dark as to the identity of their singer.

"Why are you laughing Hisoka?"

"Ah, Danchou, if only you knew…"

"Oi let us in on the joke then!"

Hisoka picked up the last _tokkuri_ the geisha had brought and shook the jug until a clicking sound was heard, as thought something was hidden within the sake. With a performer's smile, the red head tipped the _tokkuri_ and watched the clear liquid pour out. The other two watched in anticipation.

Just before the bottle was completely emptied, Hisoka tipped it just enough that a large roundhead pin spilled forth and clattered onto the sake soaked wooden table.

Killua and Kuroro stared at the familiar pin and to the doorway, at a loss for words briefly.

"Bloody hell." Killua cursed as Hisoka let out a real unrestrained chuckle.

"Bloody indeed." The red head laughed, draining what little remained of the sake directly into his mouth.

* * *

_A/N: *is randomly grinning from ear to ear* Illu is so going to kill me for this, I just know it. But it will totally be worth it. I hope you enjoyed reading ^^_


End file.
